


It should have been you

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Univerese - Game Developer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Javi likes to call Patrick: Wai-kuan, Mention of athletes, Mentions of Patrick's chinese side, Nicknames, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Some Humor, The Great Corgi Gatsby, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: A Game Dev AU. Both Javier and Patrick worked together at Eagle Jump for five years now. Now with new co-workers along the way. But sometimes if things should have been but…sometimes it’s better to take one step at a time.





	It should have been you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this Fandom. This is an Game Dev AU. About what's like to be a developer, but more specifically a character designer. Don't worry, I know the faces and the gist and some of their trait but mostly out of character to prevent some drama brewing.
> 
> Also, disclaimer. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

_5 years ago_

_Both Patrick and Javier are standing in front of the Eagle Jump building. Both have graduated from high school. We’re already accepted by the company. Patrick couldn’t help but to stare at his friend who keeps fiddling his fingers._

_“Javi, Nothing will happen if you keep fiddling your fingers,” Patrick reminded Javi which made the Spanish man blushed._

_“Can’t you blame me, Wai-Kuan!” Patrick flushed when Javier called him by his Chinese name. “I’m just nervous is all,”_

_“It’s fine to be nervous, It is our first day after all. Also…” The Canadian pinched Javier’s ear causing him to wince in pain. “Don’t call me by that name!” He scolds while pulling Javier’s ear._

_“Okay, okay, okay, I give, I give,” Patrick released and looks away at Javi who was still recovering from the ear pinch. “Let’s just get inside or we’ll be late,” Patrick went into the building while Javier sluggishly follows._

* * *

 

_Few Months Later_

_The day was the character design competition. The day where all employees are able to present their ideas or game concepts and use it as a prototype and eventually turn it into a game. All employees were gathered in the conference room. Javier decided to join the competition while Patrick decided to support his decision but wants to improve on 3D modeling. The game director: Scott Moir who was looking concept after concept. But none of them weren’t good enough or didn’t match the prototype at all._

_He opens a file and the concept art caught his attention. Two masked superheroes protecting the city from a supervillain. But their power came from a necklace and a bracelet which possessed the power of purification and a bracelet which possessed the power of destruction, a drawing of jewelry box who had seven different accessories. Magical jewelry is known as Lucky Charms that can be turned into a theme superhero with respective superpowers._

_He flips another page and the character who has a Zorro theme hero, who uses a whip that be used both offensively and defensively. But it can also turn into a staff or a sword, can be used as a communicator, and a cape that can be used as a shield. His bracelet gives the power he dubbed: ‘Espada de Destruction’ can manifest the power of destruction that can destroy everything he touches and can also be extended with his whip. Also a small drawing of a small creature who is dressed like a matador whom he named: Diablo._

_He flipped another page and a character who has a Ninja theme hero, who uses a wakizashi that is use a weapon and can turn into a scroll when purifying a black butterfly also known as an akuma. His necklace gives the power he dubbed, ‘Calligraphy’ which allow the user to inscribe through the scroll at an inhuman speed that allows him to manifest an object that will help them, He looks around his environment and any object he saw blinking and formulates the plan that will help beat the supervillain and fixes the damages caused by the supervillian. A small creature who is dressed like a ninja which he named: Mantis._

_Scott flips through page after page. It’s full of new character and new concepts he had ever seen. His suggestion was an action, RNG, a decision based game whose actions will directly affect the flow of the game._

_"Excuse me, who drew this concept?” The game director asked which caught Javier’s attention._

_Javier then walks to the front of the director while few people stared at him. “I’m the one who drew it,” Javier presents himself to the director._

_“The newly hired from last month, Javier Fernandez, huh?” Scott stared at the concept art. He nods confidently. “Okay. I’ve made my mind. You’ll be in charge of the new project’s character designer,”_

_Javier’s eyes twinkle in excitement and nods confidently._

_\---_

_Present Day_

It was April. The day where all high school graduate. While one 18 year old man walks down through the hustle and bustle of the subway. He exits the subway who is tired from the commute.

He smiles confidently. _‘It’s my day. The day I start working at a gaming company!’_

The man was in front of the Eagle Jump building. He was so nervous he can feel his back shaking. “My name is Yuzuru Hanyu please treat me well, my name is Yuzuru Hanyu, please treat me well,” He chants his mantra to gain confidence. “This my day that I will start being an adult,” The truck passes by swiftly and realizes something.

 _‘How do I get in?’_ He looks around confused about how to enter the building.

“Hey!” Yuzuru flinched when he heard someone from behind.

“Just kidding,” An older man smiles and he also noticed that he is wearing a Canadian jersey. “This is a business place, so try not to dawdle to long, okay?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He bows his head while the man enters the office. He immediately realizes and grabs the man’s jersey. “Wait a minute!!!”

After a few minutes of explanation, Yuzuru explains that he is a newly hired employee and Patrick knows that he was part of their team. The younger man mistook Patrick as an Assistant Director rather that he was the Art Director. Having the introduction done, both have entered the building and enters at the designer cubicle. Patrick offers something to drink. At first, he wants some green tea but Yuzuru decided he wants coffee black to which Patrick’s doubt but decided to go with it. He sat on his desk. He is ready to get some work done.

“Ugh…” Yuzuru flinched when he heard a tired groan from behind. He slowly turns around.

“I can’t take it…” The man groans in pain while Yuzuru screams in terror and grabs the keyboard as his weapon. He approaches the next cubicle and sees where the sound came from.

“A…A…monster?” Yuzuru stared at the man who was sleeping on a sleeping bag and was only wearing a jacket and…

“B…Bo…Boxer Shorts?!”

The sleeping man’s eyes began to twitch while he slowly opens his eyes. While Yuzuru was still stuttering about the man’s boxer shorts. The man rubs the sand off his eyes and stares at Yuzuru. That moment, Yuzuru felt time froze everything the moment he has met him, it was like love at first sight for him.

Javier leans closer at the younger man's face, “A middle schooler? What’s a kid doing here?”

“I’m not a kid!” Yuzuru whines at the older man’s comment.

“Ah, Javi you’re awake,” Patrick notices his worker is wide awake while holding two mugs.

“Hey, Pat, who’s the girly boy?”

“His name is Yuzuru Hanyu, he’ll be working with us today,” Patrick supplies and offers Javier the mug, “Also, would you like mine? I can make another one,”

“Thanks, Patrick,” Javier accepts the mug while Patrick gives Yuzuru his. “So what team-” The man took a sip of his mug and coughs a bit. “Cutting my sugar intake?”

“Oops, sorry that must be his then,” Patrick apologizes while Javier stares at the newbie and shoves the coffee to Yuzuru. “Here, that’s pretty bold to have such strong taste,”

Yuzuru huffed his chest, “Well, of course, I am an adult,” He emphasizes the adult and hesitantly took a sip of black coffee ends up coughing and stuck his tongue out.

“You can’t take it at all!”

Javier sits on his chair and asked Yuzuru’s age which he answered he was eighteen. Javier was amazed to see a fresh graduate getting hired which was very rare. Though he admits that his baby-ish face might have other people mistake him as a kid and made Javier laughed. Yuzuru pouts at Javier’s joke and retaliates by asking about his age.

“Why don’t you take a guess?” Javier dares Yuzuru which made him step on the land mine.

While the younger kid tries to guess, his eyes stop at a certain game poster. The poster was a Cyan Ninja and The Black Zorro with the word Milagros capitalized. Yuzuru points out the poster and Javier looks at the poster. He smiles at the fond memories of the game and told Yuzuru that it was the first game that he was involved with. Yuzuru gushes about it was the game that practically made his teen years happy. The game was both compelling and the chemistry between the Ninja and Zorro was like they’re meant to be together as a couple and it was the game that made him knew about the company. Yuzuru trails off while he stares at Javier with a fear.

“Don’t tell me…your thir-”

“I’m not that old!”

Javier was twenty three years old and same as Yuzuru who started after high school and pouts. The younger adult apologizes and Patrick reassures that it’s fine.

“By the way,” He leans close to Javier, “Can you guess how old I am?”

“Twenty seven?”

“We’re the same age!”

Patrick couldn’t help but chuckle, “Isn’t he adorable?”

Yuzuru couldn’t help but admire the company. Because it was the game that practically made his teenage years a bit more memorable. He used to be very shy but the game’s protagonist gave him the confidence to make him slowly step out of his comfort zone. Yuzuru’s admiration and the love of the game caught his attention. Patrick reminded that the character designer of the game ‘Milagros’ is sitting next to him. Yuzuru practically fanboys when he finally meets Javier Fernandez the character designer of the game. Patrick also reminds Yuzuru that Javier will be his boss and hopes that both of them will get along just fine, Javier decided to keep quiet who just combs his hair with his hand.

“I’ll do my beth!” Yuzuru bit his tongue at the last word.

“Ah, cat’s got your tongue?”

“Please forget about it!”

Yuzuru was then introduced by the other teams and he knew that he was the only new hire this year. The character team consists of Nathan Chen who was a year before who specializes in making weapons and backgrounds and Boyang Jim who was part of the animation team; he animates the movements of the character. Both of them joined together the year before Yuzuru enters. Also, the oldest of the character team: Adam Rippon who has been a lot longer than Nathan or Boyang. He is a friendly guy but a bit awkward when it comes to talking but a very hardworking. Yuzuru was terrified at how the company works but everyone was friendly which a huge relief for him.

By the end of the first day, He knows that they’re working on the sequel for the ‘Milagros 2’.

_One Month Later…_

Yuzuru was settling well. His first month was both exciting and hard. During his first day, Javier made him study 3D and manages to get halfway through the book after one week. Then he was assigned to do his first 3D modeling, He was doing some of the background characters. After a lot of revisions and retakes, it took Yuzuru about two weeks to get an okay from Javier. When working with Javier was both hard and exciting. Because when it comes to working he sees the flaws of each character even in the tiniest detail. Yuzuru looks up to him because of him, he wants to become a character designer like him. Although, the fact that sleeps in the office in his boxer shorts makes him question about his professionalism.

Throughout the course of the month, Yuzuru was getting to know his colleagues. Boyang Jin was pretty passionate about his work in animation, despite his desk was filled with anime figurines, action figures, and toy weapons but his favorite superhero was Spider-man.

Nathan is responsible for his work and he was often seen as the mature one of the group and can handle Boyang’s childish acts which he admittedly has playful spats. Like when Boyang hit him with a replica of Chat Noir’s Bo Staff in the head and only to retaliate by hitting him with Boyang’s Ladybug’s Yoyo.

Adam Rippon often works with earphones on his ears. He usually never talks about his personal life but the moment Yuzuru saw his naked picture which made him open up with Yuzuru easier. He can sense the drama when it comes to a relationship with his other colleagues like Nathan and Boyang’s playful spat or Javier and Patrick’s “friendship”. He currently lives his boyfriend: Gus Kenworthy who was an athlete in freestyle skiing and his boyfriend sometimes drops by the office to give him his lunch and whenever he leaves he often whispers some stuff which made Adam blushed like a tomato.

And Lastly, Patrick is like a mother to Javier since both of them are close friends since they were both in high school.  He supervises everything he could so that Javier can focus on his work. He is really organized and manages to keep the character design team from falling apart. Although during Yuzuru’s welcome party, he is very protective of Javier when it comes to Javier’s personal life and he is pretty much weak on his alcohol. Both Javier and Patrick were together since they joined the company and both were nearly inseparable.

\---

Both Yuzuru and Scott are leaving together for the night. Yuzuru knew Scott is the director of the game but despite his laidback attitude or he doesn’t feel like that he is an important person but he makes sure that the game will sell and ensuring all of the teams and the progress of the game is going on tract and the relationship between them and the publisher is going smoothly. He always brings his dog corgi named: Gatsby. He often walks around in the office or plays with the other colleagues.

Both Yuzuru and Scott are walking together. “It’s been over a month since you joined Eagle Jump, so is everything going swimmingly?” Scott asked over Yuzuru’s ‘settling in’ phase.

Yuzuru hummed in ponder, “Well, work is pretty difficult sometimes but it is fun!” Yuzuru smiles but to only to flinched when Gatsby began licking his leg. “Really Gatsby?!”

“Sorry about him, when it comes to cheerfulness, Gatsby couldn’t help but lick people,”

“Licking people? That’s hardly a reason,”

“By the way, what are you working on right now?” Scott asked while walking Gatsby.

Yuzuru catches up to Scott, “I’m currently working on my fourth citizen, I probably might have him done by tomorrow…” The young man couldn’t help but cringe. “…or so I thought…”

The director saw the cringe on Yuzuru’s face. “Being asked to redo it again?”

“Yeah…” The Japanese man deflates at the thought of redoing over and over again. “Though I admit redoing over and over can be tedious but I can telling to redo over and over can help me grow a bit. Getting the “Ok” from Javi is so satisfying! ” Yuzuru’s sudden change caught Scott’s attention, “I shouldn’t say it…”

“Common, you can tell Scotty anything. It’ll just be our little secret,”

“Javi shouldn’t sleep on his underwear! It’s just a turn off!”

“Can’t argue about that,” The director chuckles at Yuzuru’s reaction.

He smiles once again, “The more I work with him, and I’m starting to understand Javi-san’s personality. So you can say that he is my role model and my goal.” He walks ahead while Scott remembers Yuzuru’s goal.

“I see,” Scott said to himself and continues walking.

\---

Meanwhile at the Office

Javier stretches his tired arms in the air in exhaustion. The art department cubicle is the only lit around the dark office.

“Finally alone. Now then…” Javier stands up and began taking off his pants, revealing a pair of black boxer shorts. “FREEDOM!!! SO FREE!!” He shouts in an empty office.

“’So Free’ my ass…” Javier startled when he heard Patrick’s voice.

“Patrick! I thought you left for the night!” He asked why Patrick’s here while embarrassed about Patrick sudden appearance.

“I just missed the last train for the night,” He states the reason while rummaging through a small plastic bag. “Here, I bought your usual,” He brought out the coffee he bought from Starbucks.

“Thank you…” Javier accepts the coffee while couldn’t help but pout about his sudden alone time was interrupted.

“You should be careful, if it wasn’t me them you’re definitely in trouble,” Patrick sets down the bag in his desk. Knowing Javier’s habit of stripping down to his boxers when he is working alone at night, while Patrick is already used to Javier’s habit.

Javier sat down on his chair still on his boxers. “But it’s refreshing being free from it. Why don’t you do it, Wai-kuan? It’s free,” Javier tempts Patrick while calling him in his Chinese name, to strip to his pants

“God damn it, Javi! Stop calling me that also I can’t just strip my pants while I’m at work! ” Patrick blushed at the thought and scolds him for using his Chinese name.

_Few Minutes and A pair of pants later_

“Ahh…That’s the spot…right there…” The Spanish man sighs in relief while Patrick massages Javier’s aching shoulders.

“Man, Javi never knew you had these many knots,” Patrick observes while trying to undo does knots on his shoulders. “You really should go home more often,”

“Hey, I go home once in a while,” Patrick heard Javier’s explanation. The Canadian didn’t buy his answer as he applies more pressure on his shoulders which made Javier winced in pain, “I’ll calm down when you go home _every day_ ,”  He smirks while rubbing his shoulders hard.

“Okay, okay…I give, I give…” Javier winces in pain which made Patrick stop pressing too hard.

The Canadian looks at the empty cubicles of the character design team. It was dark and calm. “Seeing this scene makes me wonder that the deadline is almost here,” Patrick remembers these familiar scenes.

“You got that right, sooner or later will be even busier than usual,” Javier agrees as well since the deadline of the game is half a year from now. They only have five months to complete the game.

“Well, but it’s our job to make sure we stay right on track before we are overwhelmed,” He reminds him of their primary job is to make sure everyone’s art and 3D models for the game are perfect and makes more character designs if necessary. Patrick’s job is to make sure everyone one submits their work, finalizes for the concept art and let the other teams do the rest.

“I get it, I get it,” Javier smiles for a bit and felt Patrick’s hands slides on his shoulders. The Spanish man frowns a bit.

“Do you think…the game will sell?” Patrick wondered worriedly about the game their working.

“Who knows,” Javier shrugs, “As long as I find it acceptable to me, then that’s fine by me.”

“Aren’t you confident,” He smirks as Javier turns his head above him. “It’s also your first job as the Art Director, is your tummy hurting?” Javier mock childishly at Patrick.

“Ha, ha, ha, Very funny Javi…” Patrick rolled his eyes. Sometimes when stress is starting to overwhelm him his stomach tends to churn in pain. “You should have been the AD, Javi. I mean you _are_ the face of the game,” The Canadian man said honestly which caught Javier’s attention.

The Spanish man stood his head up straight from behind and stared at Patrick which made him startle a bit. “Don’t oversell yourself Wai-kuan. The reason why I’ve been able to focus on my work is that _you_ were there. Also, even if I lead them…they’ll just leave me again… Dios mío,  _cálmate un poco_!” Javier scolds himself in Spanish which made Patrick chuckle a bit. He didn’t admit it, but when Javier called him “Wai-kuan” when they’re both alone. He sometimes found it embarrassing and he didn’t want to admit it, but he found it really cute hearing it from his mouth. Only he knew about Patrick’s Chinese side of his family and he appreciates it if he keeps it that way.

“Well, we can’t let Yuzuru and the others see you like this…”

“I can’t really tell for sure, but I’m sure the game will sell maybe,”

Patrick smiled after Javier’s pep talk, “Yeah, I hope so too.”

Javier reached for his Starbucks “Although, the newbie: Yuzuru is a passionate worker which is big relief… ” He took a sip of his coffee. Patrick reaches for his Tim Horton’s coffee and grabs a chair. “I know, it’s a good thing that Yuzuru’s a hard worker.”

Javier signs after one good sip, “Though if he wants to become a character designer, I want him to be more proactive,”

“That’s good to know but he just joined the company,” Patrick points out while slipping a drink.

“I know, if I was in his shoes, I’d find a character that I like and ask to design it, even if it did turn down!” Javier said in confidence.

“Aren’t you being strict?”

“Am I?” Javier moves his chair to his work desk.

“Although, Yuzuru has his hands full with the civilian task right now.” Patrick sets his coffee down on the table. “Maybe when things aren’t busy, maybe you can give Yuzuru a simple design project.” The Canadian suggests to Javier who had his eyes glued to his screen.

“Hmm, you may have point. Maybe I’ll consider giving him a design pro…” Javier trails off when he began moving his mouse around but the cursor is not moving around on the screen.

“AAAHHHH!!!” Javier let’s out a scream which startled Patrick.

“What’s wrong?”

“My PC froze…to think I was just motivated to do some work…” He slumps down on his chair. Patrick blinks a few times. “Is that it?”

“Not ‘is that it’ this is why I hate doing 3D work!” He whines about the pain of doing 3D work, despite having a top-end computer, lags and computer freezes happen often.

“So how about hitting the hay for the night?”

“No way, I’m fueled with caffeine so I’ll do some character designs,” Javier turned to the screen and began doing work.

Patrick sighs in defeat, “Oh well.” He conceded and goes to his desk. “I’m going to sleep now. Don’t stay up too late,”

“Sure, _Buenos Noches,_ Wai-kuan,”

Patrick goes underneath his desk, sets up his sleeping bag unrolls the bag. He began snuggling inside the sleeping bag. He stared at Javier who was hard doing some character design on the tablet. The Canadian smiles and snooze off.

\---

The soundtrack ‘Hallelujah’ of his alarm on his phone, which electronically reads, ‘7:14’. He reaches for his phone under from his desk and hit the snooze button. After hitting snooze, Patrick raises his aching body, rubbing sands off his eyes. “Morning already?” He then found Javier who was snoozing on his sleeping bag on his espana boxers. “God damn it, Javi,” Patrick reaches for a blanket and covers Javier with it.

“Javi, you’re gonna get a cold.” The sight of Javier sleeping gives him relief. But the good thing is, the air conditioning of the office is well-distributed so no more warm spots and colds from getting cold. Patrick looks around in the office. No one’s in the office yet and the room is slightly bright with the sunlight getting into the office.

Patrick stared at Javier and down to his pants. The thought of Javi stripping his pants off. “Isn’t it really that refreshing?” He asked himself about stripping his pants.

Javier turns to himself as his eyes slowly open and caught a glimpse of Patrick slowly removing his pants and lands on the floor. Patrick was unaware that Javier saw Patrick’s Canadian themed boxer briefs: Red and White boxer shorts with Red stripes on his sides and white racing in the middle with a red leaf on the front and the back of his boxer.

Patrick felt little liberating having his hips freed from the denim prison. He usually does it at home but with Javier asleep, why not? “It does feel good to have your pants off…” He said to himself.

Javier smiles at the sight behold. “Nice butt leaf _Wai-kuan_!” Javier’s teasing voice made Patrick froze and immediately turns to find Javier was awake. The Canadian was embarrassed to have his best friend seeing his Canadian Boxer Briefs while covering his underwear in a pathetic attempt to hide his boner.

“Javi…you’re awake!” He zooms toward Javier. “It’s not what you think?!”

“Eh….What exactly am I looking?” He smirks at Patrick whom he usually follows by the book but ended up stripping in the office.

“It’s not…I can explain…” Patrick tries to explain but the embarrassment is making him go blank.

“ _You should be careful if it wasn’t me them you’re definitely in trouble_ ,” Javier repeats the exact words that Patrick said when he scolded him. Patrick ended up throwing a fit while speaking French words that Javier speculated is kid talk.

Both men froze when he heard the electronic doors open and small humming. “Good Morning…” A familiar voice as the office lights were turned on. The voice was Yuzuru and another familiar voice.

“Quick! It’s Yuzuru, Hide!” Patrick began to panic while motioning Javier to hide or get dressed.

“Why hide? He sees me like this every day,” Javier didn’t bother to dress since Yuzuru sees him like this all the time. Both men hide in the corner while they both saw Adam and Yuzuru enter in their cubicle and goes to their seats.

Javier heard when Yuzuru said ‘darndest’ which made Javier laughed but was quickly silenced by Patrick’s hand on his mouth. Yuzuru heard the muffled sounds and so did Adam before putting on his headphones. Both men stared at the neighboring cubicle. “Did Javier-san stayed the night here again?” Yuzuru asked while Adam simply raised his shoulders, both decided to investigate.

Both men peered, “Good morning, did you stayed the nig-” Yuzuru gawked when he saw an awkward scene while Adam simply had his eyes widen. Both men saw that Javier and Patrick on their underwear, Patrick on top of Javier; with the red leaf stamp on his butt, Javi’s hands were pinned down by Patrick, their lips were centimeters apart, and either was close to kissing or just from kissing.

There was an awkward silence until the sound of camera clicks from Adam’s phone. Adam stood still with his phone and makes his way back to his cubicle without a word.

“I’m so sorry!!!” Yuzuru screams in embarrassment while covering his eyes to shield his eyes from such homoerotic scene in front of him.

Patrick releases his hold to Javier, “It’s not like that! It’s not like that at all Yuzuru!” Patrick tries to explain to Yuzuru what happens as the babbling continues. Javier couldn’t help but have a smug grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Adam is on his desk face down while his nose is bleeding. Staring at the picture of Javier and Patrick on their underwear supposedly caught doing something lewd. Tears began to fall from his eyes. _‘Thank you for such amazing sight!!!’_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to left it there but if you're interested I might go and show off the characters outside of their workplace. Also, the game 'Milagros' is sort of an alternate universe of Miraculous Ladybug but using skaters for characters. If you're interested to see that hit me up.
> 
> Also, follow me on: kyousuke-nii. tumblr. com


End file.
